One More Day With You
by Blue Penguin Lightning
Summary: After Jade counted to ten and walked away, Beck looks back on some of the moments they had together during their relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.

* * *

Author's Note: While writing my trilogy piece, I came across some conflicting emotions and I started crying while listening to music and I came up with this.

It's based off the song _Everytime_ by Simple Plan. Yes, I listen to Simple Plan. Everything _italicized_ are song lyrics and are the inspiration for the following section.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Ever since you walked away, you left my life in disarray. All I want is one more day. It's all I need: one more day with you…_

* * *

I remember holding my hand on the door handle as you said ten. Part of me wanted to open it…for you…to tell you that I still loved you. I did…I do…still love you…still care about you…still want you…still wanted one more day with you.

* * *

_Now I'm sittin' here, like we used to do. I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do…just for one more day…_

* * *

I remember the first time we cuddled together on the couch in my RV.

We were watching _The Scissoring_ and you had dragged me to the midnight release of the DVD. I will never forget the happiness that emanated from your eyes when the cashier handed you that DVD as I handed him my debit card. You were so excited to have your copy of what you claimed was the greatest movie of all time.

You didn't let it go as we drove back to my RV. You wouldn't even let me hold it long enough to put it in the DVD player. You insisted on doing it yourself before you joined me on the couch, but not after shutting off every light, just to create the mood.

Despite seeing the movie in theatres every weekend, you still jumped a little when the first scissor murder took place and I would wrap my arms around you tighter, just to say I was there.

I miss how you feel in my arms and when you lay against me. I don't think I'll ever be able to lie on my couch again without that thought…or without you.

* * *

_It was three AM when you woke me up and we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go…just to get away…_

* * *

I remember you the first time you kicked the door to my RV in, just because you were too impatient for me to get up and open the door. You had a suitcase in your hand and I didn't know what to make of it.

You wouldn't give me a reason as to why. You just insisted that I throw some clothes in a bag and start driving. You didn't care where…you just wanted to get away.

I thought you might have lost your mind a bit that night but seeing you grow more peaceful as we drove told me that I had made the right decision.

And I never admitted it, but being alone with you while driving down the highway, going twenty over the speed limit was nice.

Getting away to have some quiet, peaceful time with you was nice.

* * *

_When the car broke down, we just kept walkin' along…_

* * *

I remember the fear you had in your eyes when the car broke down in the middle of nowhere in Yerba. It was the middle of the night and we had no idea where we were.

After cursing out Sikowitz and the guy who had leant Sikowitz his truck, you grabbed my arm and started walking. I knew the real reason you brought me along: to protect you. I would always protect you.

We walked throughout the night and I knew if you had a hammer, you would have thrown it at Trina for the amount of complaining she was doing. I wouldn't have stopped you either.

As we hit the top of the hill, we could see the American Embassy and even though we were both tired, we kept walking on.

* * *

_We hit this town, there was nothing there at all…but that was all okay…_

* * *

I remember the first day we walked into Hollywood Arts as a couple.

I left you for only a moment to get you your coffee. You were quick to remind me of the two sugars, which I knew but I didn't mind. I knew you would rather repeat it a million times than for me to screw it up.

When I came back, I overheard you and a couple of girls yelling about me. How they told you that you weren't good enough for me when nothing was further from the truth. You were mine and I was yours. You were perfect for me. I was in love with you and that's all that mattered to me.

I rubbed your shoulders as you drank your coffee. In that moment, it was only us…no one else mattered or existed. It was me and you…you and me…and we were going to prove everyone wrong.

* * *

_We talked about our lives until the sun came up…_

* * *

I remember the night _Well Wishes_ opened and how you explained every little thing in detail for me, just so I could picture it since I couldn't be there. You didn't mind though. That play was your baby and you got to do it exactly how you wanted to. You had said it was your proudest moment in life. You were more proud then than when you got into Hollywood Arts.

You then asked me what my proudest moment was. I told you that it was getting you to say yes to our first date. You thought it was stupid so I asked you what your stupidest moment in life was.

And that's how we spent the night in my RV, talking about the most random moments in our lives.

* * *

_We spent all our money on stupid things but if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away…Just for one more day…_

* * *

I remember the first gift I got you: a pair of scissors.

I'm sure everyone thought the whole idea was crazy but I knew you loved scissors.

You were upset after your little brother took your pair and got them covered in glue to the point where you couldn't open them. You weren't able to hear the sound they made as the blades come down and together.

I ducked out of lunch and went to the pharmacy to buy you a new pair. I knew it would cost a little more than average but for you, money meant nothing. Your happiness did.

I placed them in a black gift bag, adorned with black tissue paper and brought it back to you. Even thought you had your cup of coffee, you were still upset about the scissors that would never cut.

I smiled as your eyes lit up as you pulled the scissors out the bag, ripped opened the packaging and brought them up to your ears, just so you could hear how they sounded when they closed.

I can't even look at a pair of scissors now, not without remembering the smile you had when you opened the first pair I gave you.

* * *

_It's like it all falls into place…everything feels right…_

* * *

I remember the first time I kissed you.

We had gotten caught in the middle of a food fight at Hollywood Arts. You were complaining about the idiot who had thrown their salad at you and you hadn't ducked in time. You were so angry and I kept telling you how beautiful you were, even with lettuce and salad dressing stuck in your hair.

You kept complaining about it though, even after I picked the food particles out of your hair. You were still beautiful to me and I didn't matter how many times I told you, it wouldn't sink through to you.

So I did the only thing I could think of: I pulled you close and kissed you on the lips. You didn't pull away. Instead, you wrapped your arms around me and returned it.

And when we were done, you complained that I had mustard on my lips.

* * *

_Every time I see your face…every time you look my way…_

* * *

I remember how many times it took you to finally say yes to go out on a date with me. I'm sure you probably lost track the number of times I had to ask you but I didn't. You rejected me forty-two times but finally on the forty-third attempt, you said yes.

You rolled your eyes, seeing our date as nothing more than some stupid assignment, I'm sure, but I didn't care. I wanted to know who you were. Everyone seemed so scared of you and I wanted nothing more than to know you.

I had done the classic first date: dinner and a movie. You insisted on seeing _The Scissoring_ and I gave in.

And by the end of the night, I got you to smile. I'll never forget that genuine smile you gave me, the smile that said you had a good time.

And I'll never forget the look you gave me when I asked if we could have a second date.

* * *

_And now I'm thinking about how I wish I could go back…just for one more day…one more day with you…_

* * *

I remember the first time I said I love you.

It was only our fourth date but I knew I had fallen for you…hard. I couldn't get you out of my mind…my dreams…you had consumed me. Everything about you drew me in. You were intoxicating and perfect and you were meant for me…you had to be.

You didn't return it right away. I knew it was a big step to say that I loved you but I truly did. But when you finally did tell me, I finally knew how you truly felt.

And right now, I would do anything just to hear you say it one more time.

I would do anything just to have one more day with you.


End file.
